


Lance's Last Stand

by FutureThorn



Series: The Death Of Blue [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Lance (Voltron) Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13078344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutureThorn/pseuds/FutureThorn
Summary: Team Voltron has been ambushed. Lance stands alone, injured, and scared against the Galra.





	Lance's Last Stand

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Voltron, I apparently just like to torture the characters... I'm sorry.
> 
> You haven't even read this and I'm already sorry.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Lance cringed as another crash sounded merely a few hundred feet over from where he sat against the wall, blood dripping from his wounds. The Galra ambush had separated them too quickly, leaving Team Voltron spread throughout the castle they were supposed to be protecting.

Not long after losing sight of Pidge, Lance had been overpowered by the sheer number of Galra soldiers that had swarmed the entrance hall. He had held them off for as long as he could, but even Lance would admit he didn’t have Keith’s skills at close combat.

So here he was, sitting against the wall of a castle that his teammates were still fighting in with a broken arm, multiple stab wounds, blood dripping down from the cut on his forehead and good shoulder, with the bodies of Galra soldiers around him.

_ Too slow. I wasn’t fast enough to stop them. _

Hearing a sound off to the side that seemed like footsteps, Lance turned his head to the side, rolling it along the brick wall in a hope to get some idea of what might be happening. Sure enough, there were Galra troops coming down the hall, likely making their way to ensure that Lance was left a corpse.

Lance winced and clutched his side with one hand, keeping his broken arm on his bayard, though with his injuries and fatigue, he doubted he’d have the strength to fire the weapon. The stab wounds in his side were deep and with the size of the bloodstain around him, Lance didn’t have much faith in his chances.

_ Well, _ he thought cynically to himself,  _ I might as well take out as many as I can before I go. It’s not like I can do much more than that anyway. _

With great effort and pain, the blue paladin got down on his stomach and faced the invaders, knowing it was the only entrance into the castle and therefore the where the Galra were getting in.

Lance’s finger rested on the trigger.  _ If I can only hold them off, even just for a little bit. _

Bang.

Lance cried out at the jolt of the recoil from his shot, but otherwise ignored the pain as he aimed again.

_ Come on! Please, let this work! _

Bang. Bang.

Three Galra down, but surely more would come, ready to take down everything Lance had worked to save. Take down his team. Take down his home.

Sure enough, four more Galra soldiers rounded the corner.

Bang. Bang.

Lance’s eyes began to droop.  _ Crap. Not good. Just a little longer. _

Bang.  _ Miss. No, there’s no room for error! _

Lance readjusted his weapon and fired again.

Bang.  _ Good. _

_ Last one, come on Lance. Be the sharpshooter you always call yourself. Make one more shot. Just one more. One more and it’s over. _

Bang.

_ Thank quiznak. _

Lance’s eyes drooped further.

His good arm moved shakily to allow for his fingers to write a single word on the ground as Lance finally begins to lose consciousness, unable to hold it off any further.

His work done and energy gone, Lance sighed and rested his head on the bricks that he had fought valiantly to protect not one hour earlier. Just one hour. One hour ago, he had been laughing with Hunk and hanging off Pidge and poking fun of Keith and playing cards with Shiro and learning things from Allura and talking with Coran. Just one hour ago, he had been with the only people in the Universe who knew him now. He had been with his team, his family. He only hoped that they were safe, that he had held out long enough. That he had done enough.

_ At least they’re okay. They will take down the Galra and save the universe. I know it. _

A small smile on his face, Lance’s world fell into darkness.

* * *

 

SORRY, read the ground, the sticky red of Lance’s blood a startling contrast to the stone.

Team Voltron wouldn’t find Lance for another half hour.

It would be too late.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I know, you hate me right now.
> 
> I'm thinking of writing another oneshot about the reactions of the team. Possibly an alternate version of which I allow Lance to survive in. Be warned that each path will be full of pain though!


End file.
